


Minji's Drunk Confessions

by BiaZoeEl



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunk Jiu, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: Yoohyeon is at a college party, just because of her girlfriend's insistence, and finds her secret crush totally drunk.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Siyoo, Suayeon - Relationship, jiyoo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Minji's Drunk Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys. I translated my own fic to english so keep in mind: english is not my first language, I'm sorry for any silly mistake...
> 
> I hope u like it :)

Sighing, Yoohyeon leaned against a pillar, watching the people around having fun, totally drunk, while she was totally sober and serious. And why would she be like that at the college party?? She should be just as drunk and having fun as the people around her, right??

The answer was no. Yoohyeon hate drinking and going to parties, but she went anyway, because the insistence of her girlfriend, Siyeon. The brunette knew that Yoohyeon hate going to parties - being in a place crowded with people who didn't even know what they were doing or even being able to talk because of the loud music made her angry - and she preferred to stay home playing video games , but, of course, Siyeon didn't listen to her and made a big drama every time Yoohyeon refused to go to a party with her. So, to avoid further discussions (and it seemed like all they were doing to not break the relationship further) Yoohyeon started to accompany his girlfriend.

At first it was kind of cool, especially when it was just her and Siyeon. They danced, held each other, there was kisses here and there, but then it ended up with Siyeon's friends arriving. She told Yoohyeon that she didn't like to leave them third wheling. (Yoohyeon thought of saying that they were not to blame if Siyeon's friends were on the shelf, but she kept the thought to herself). Those little moments didn't make up for a long night where Yoohyeon was practically alone at the party, since Siyeon's friends and she were not close and her own friends hated these types of parties as much as she did.

So every time Siyeon was the one who had the most fun. She got drunk, made fun of her friends, danced and just sometimes remembered the presence of her girlfriend. Yoohyeon didn't understand why Siyeon wanted her there since, after her friends arrived, she barely paid attention to Yoohyeon. Things got worse when Siyeon started to disappear from Yoohyeon's sight at the parties. Yoohyeon was not jealous, but a twinge of suspicion started to grow in her chest every time Siyeon disappeared and returned a long time later, even more drunk.

So the scene that Yoohyeon was in now was a recurring thing. Alone, a little away from the party, not knowing where her girlfriend was, bored with her cell phone, wanting nothing more than to be at home playing video games with her friends. (she could add to her wish list spending time with her girlfriend, but even that Siyeon didn't seem to want any more).

"Oops!!" Yoohyeon hears a noise near her. She looks up from her phone, looking for the owner of the noise.

Looking around - an open place and away from the crazyness that was the party - Yoohyeon sees a girl with red hair sitting on the grass, laughing at no one but herself, trying to get up unsuccessfully. It looked like she had just fallen. And she was drunk. Great.

Rolling her eyes Yoohyeon went to meet the person to help her. When she got closer, Yoohyeon realized that the person was Kim Minji, the veteran who had always been very kind and nice to Yoohyeon, and welcomed her into the extracurricular program they were doing together.

And it was Yoohyeon's secret passion. Her heart started to race, like every time she was around Minji.

Even though she starded college dating Siyeon, Minji had won over her more than she wanted to admit. Three times a week she spent two hours with Minji - and a few more people that Yoohyeon didn't care much for remembering the name - discussing music and related projects. It was times that sometimes made Yoohyeon forget that she was dating. Minji had that smile that left Yoohyeon mesmerized, not to mention that Yoohyeon loved to hear Minji talk about her musical projects or exchange ideas in private with Yoohyeon, as they always did at the end of each meeting. Yoohyeon didn't feel guilty for enjoying her few moments with Minji, since she would never - even if their relationship was in the shit like now - betray Siyeon. Besides, Minji was too much sand for her little truck, she would never look at Yoohyeon that way, not that Yoohyeon would like, of couse. (sure Yooh :)

Clearing her throat Yoohyeon bent down a little and said, extending her hand:

\- Hey Unnie, let me help you!!!

When Minji looked in her direction, finally noticing her, Yoohyeon swallowed. Minji was just fabulous in those clothes. Black blouse and shorts as well as her fishnets, which covered her legs. The outfit only highlighted her red hair that shone with the party lights, even from a distance.

With slightly cloudy eyes and a silly smile on her face, Minji replied, ignoring Yoohyeon's hand:

\- You look like the girl I like!!

Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Is she so drunk that she doesn't recognize me?? Well, maybe it's my clothes.”

These were not clothes that Yoohyeon usually wore. She was wearing shorts and a small blouse, and nothing else. Another insistence from Siyeon, who asked her to leave her sweatshirts and series shirts in the closet while were at parties. So, Yoohyeon didn't blame Minji for not recognizing her.

\- Really? I hope this is a good thing. Come on, let me help you up. - Yoohyeon said calmly. She was used to dealing with drunk people, thanks to her girlfriend who came home drunk from parties. Yoohyeon, not waiting for Minji's response, took her hand and helped her to get up, with difficulty, since her legs felt like gelatin.

Minji, already standing, staggered back two steps and laughed out of nowhere, almost falling again if it weren't for Yoohyeon's arms around her waist. Yoohyeon was trying not to think about it too much.  
Minji laughed again and hugged Yoohyeon, resting her cheek on Yoohyeon's shoulder.

\- Silly, of course it's a good thing, Yoohyeonnie is beautiful.

Yoohyeon's body stopped in place, and her eyes widened, trying to process Minji's confession.

"Is she talking about me?" Yoohyeon thought as she felt Minji snuggle further into her arms.

\- I-i - Yoohyeon tried to speak, her voice barely coming out, but Minji didn't seem to be finished.

\- Yoohyeonnie has such beautiful eyes, they sparkle every time she talks about the song she is writing, you know?? She also has soft, fragrant hair like yours. - Yoohyeon winced when Minji lifted her head from her shoulder and sniffed yoohyeon's hair.

Yoohyeon didn't know what to do. She had in her hands - literally in her hands, for God - the girl she was secretly in love talking openly about what she liked about Yoohyeon. She couldn't do anything but let Minji wander, hoping it wasn't a dream.

Minji laughed again and lowered her head back to Yoohyeon's shoulder and she could feel Minji's smile as she continued to speak:

\- That body, my God, looks like it was made by angels. - Yoohyeon swallowed when Mini tightened her arms around her waist and started to dreamily wander in her drunken stupor - Oh and your smile?? It's the most beautiful thing.

\- Minji, I ...

\- But - Minji interrupted her again, now with a sad voice - She has a girlfriend.

\- She has a girlfriend. - Minji repeated. She lifted her face and met Yoohyeon's eyes. The youngest girl could see sadness in those beautiful dark eyes, even though they were slightly cloudy by alcohol. - A girlfriend who doesn't deserve her.

With Minji's speech, Yoohyeon pressed her lips in a thin line, absorbing those words that seemed to expose their relationship. She had thought more than once that, since they starded college, Siyeon stopped deserving Yoohyeon. Well, maybe Yoohyeon stopped deserving Siyeon too, but it was more comfortable to leave things as they are. Eventually things would work out, right?

Sighing, Yoohyeon press her hands on Minji's waist and confirmed:

\- Yeah, she doesn't deserve it. - Yoohyeon gave Minji a sad smile.

Minji gave back the smile, and asked a little hesitantly, getting closer to Yoohyeon's face.

\- Don't tell her what I said, okay?

Still with the sad smile Yoohyeon said softly:

\- I won't.

Minji smiled more widely and moved closer. Her breath was a mixture of alcohol and cherry, probably the drink they were giving away for free, but Yoohyeon couldn't care less, not when every detail of Minji's face was perfect, and especially when she was slowly approaching to kiss her.

Even if it was the thing Yoohyeon wanted most in the world - to have Minji's lips on hers - she couldn't do that. Not when Minji was so drunk that he didn't recognize her, and not when she was still dating. She put her hands on Minji's shoulders, gently pulling her away - she saw a flash of disappointment in Minji's eyes - but before she could explain, she heard a girl speak, approaching them:

\- Minji!! I finally found your stupid drunk ass!!!

Yoohyeon looked over Minji's shoulder and saw the girl in question approaching. The girl was a friend of Minji. Yoohyeon had already seen her with Minji several times in college. She had orange hair and if Yoohyeon was not wrong her name was Handong.

Handong seemed to recognize Yoohyeon as well, when she got close enough to realize the position they were in. She said, looking scared:

\- Yoohyeon!! I ... - How Handong knew her name, she wasn't sure. - Sorry!! Minji. I was taking care of her, but I was distracted for a second and then she was gone.

Minji, who had been snuggling back in Yoohyeon since she was pushed away from the girl's lips in front of her, realized that someone familiar had arrived.

\- DONGUIIIIIIII - Minji shouted from where she was, scaring the two girls. - Look who I found !!! She doesn't look like ...

Handong opened her eyes wide and approached, waving her arms in their direction, and said quickly:

\- Yes, yes, Minji she does, come on, we have to go.

Yoohyeon just observed - with inner joy, not wanting to show Handong her happiness - Minji pouting huge and snuggling back into herbody.

\- I don't want to!!! - She said like a spoiled child.

Handong and Yoohyeon exchanged a look to recognize, laughing.

Yoohyeon saw that it would be an uphill battle against a drunken Minji so she said softly to the older girl:

\- Hey Unnie!! Why don't you go with Handong and then we talk later? You must be tired.

Minji sighed and moved away a little, and asked looking at the floor, lifting her pinky little finger:

\- Promise?? - She was like a child, cute and totally adorable.

Laughing, Yoohyeon squeezed their little fingers together, confirming the promise:

\- Promise.

Minji, looking satisfied, gave Yoohyeon one last hug, turned to her friend's direction and left Yoohyeon's arms, almost falling in the middle of the process if Handong didn't hold her.  
The orange-haired girl checked if Minji was okay and then starded to go. They took two steps before Handong quickly turned to Yoohyeon:

\- Thanks taking care of her and ... sorry about anything.

Yoohyeon shook her head as if it was nothing.

-It's okay, just take care of her, okay??

\- I will - She smiled one last time before leaving with Minji out of the party.

Yoohyeon saw them disappear in the dark of the parking lot, still not believing what had just happened. She put her hands in her shorts pockets - suddenly feeling cold - and smiled to herself, shaking her head. Yoohyeon's chest was so full of happiness. Happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.

Filling her lungs with air, she went to find her girlfriend to inform her that she was leaving and tomorrow they urgently needed to talk. No more postponing the inevitable and ...

Yoohyeon stopped wandering with her buttons when, from a distance, she found her girlfriend kissing a girl right in the middle of several people. The girl appeared to be a Kim Bora, but Yoohyeon couldn't say for sure, not when they were so entangled in each other.

She spent a few more seconds watching the scene before sighing heavily. She kind of imagined that too. Squeezing her lips, Yoohyeon turned her back on the party, to her girlfriend, and headed towards the exit.

Minji was right. Siyeon didn't deserve her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> My Twitter: @BEldraine


End file.
